Love Exists
by Cloeamy16
Summary: "Il peut partir de rien et s'épanouir en une seconde. [...] L'amour a un millier de tiges mais une seule fleur. [...] L'amour n'a pas de nom [...] L'amour n'a pas de raison." Amy Lee, "Love Exists" Les choses sont toujours plus compliquées qu'elles n'en ont l'air, surtout en amour. Levi et Eren vont l'apprendre à leurs dépens. Levi/Eren, Prostitué!Eren, mentions de Rivertra


**Coucou tout le monde! Déjà je voulais commencer par vous souhaiter une bonne année ( même si c'est un peu tard )et pleeeeeeeeiiiiiiiin de bonnes choses.**

 **Ensuite, bonne St Valentin ( même si c'est que demain. Oui, y a pas de juste milieu chez moi xD)! Justement, j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous.**

 **Mais avant que vous lisiez, j'ai plusieurs petits avertissements ( je vais essayer de pas trop spoiler, mais ça va être compliqué):**

 **1)Pour commencer, cette fic est séparée en deux parties et à l'heure où vous lisez ceci, je suis sûrement en train de commencer la seconde partie.**

 **2)Le début est une loooooooooongue scène de Rivetra. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, y a pas de baisers ou de câlins entre Levi et Petra, vous comprendrez pourquoi. Je vous conseillerez bien de ne pas la lire si vraiment vous n'aimez pas, mais ce serait un peu compliqué pour la suite.**

 **3)Eren est un prostitué ( pas sûre que ça se dise comme ça mais bon...) et c'est pas pour le plaisir qu'il fait ça. Tout sera expliqué dans la deuxième partie, promis.**

 **4)Je suis vraiment une bouse pour ce qui est d'écrire des lemons, donc il est "implicite".**

 **5)Levi n'a pas le coup de foudre pour Eren. Pas vraiment. J'espère que j'ai assez bien décrit ses sentiments pour que vous compreniez où je veux en venir. Quand je me suis relue, ça paraissait clair, mais c'est normal, c'est moi qui est écrit. Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a quelque chose qui vous paraît louche.**

 **6)Oui le titre de ce TS est bien le titre du bouquin de Jane Austen, mais ce qui me semblait le plus approprié. Je le changerai peut-être un jour. xD**

 **Il me semble que j'ai fait le tour de tout ce que je voulais vous dire ( même si ça fait déjà beaucoup d'avertissements xD).**

 **Ah oui, pour écrire le baiser ( et le reste ) entre Eren et Levi, j'ai écouté en boucle "Love Exists" d'Amy Lee. Et franchement, je ne peux que vous conseiller de faire de même pendant la lecture. Je mettrai un petit signe si vous voulez l'écouter.**

 **Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'intrigue. Et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez des fautes de syntaxe, d'orthographe, de grammaire, à m'envoyer un PM si vous avez des questions ou simplement envie de parler.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Partie 1:**

 _ **Prends ma main et efface le passé**_

* * *

Petra et moi étions mariés depuis maintenant bien longtemps. Tellement longtemps que je ne saurais compter. Je ne saurais dire à quand remonte notre rencontre, notre premier rendez-vous, notre premier baiser. J'ai oublié la façon dont nous nous sommes rencontrés, qui a fait le premier pas; notre première dispute et notre première réconciliation; j'ai même oublié comment j'ai demandé sa main. M'étais-je agenouillé? Avais-je préparé un discours? Avais-je souri ou avais-je gardé mon éternel visage apathique? Avec le temps, les souvenirs se sont effacés, les photos se sont tâchées, leurs cadres ont terni, les visages se sont brouillés.

Le feu des premiers temps s'est éteint au fil des ans et aucun de nous deux n'a essayé de le raviver, trop à l'aise dans ce petit confort que nous offrait le quotidien. La tendresse et l'affection sont restées, mais l'amour et le désir? Qu'en restait-il? Que restait-il de la folie de nos jeunes années?

Petra est redevenue une amie. Elle n'était plus ma compagne, ma femme, mon amour. Elle était une amie, une colocataire, ma confidente quelque fois. La dernière fois que nous avions eu des rapports charnels? Aucune idée. Nous habitions ensemble, mais ne partagions plus rien. Nous ne faisions que nous croiser. Nous avions rarement le temps de nous asseoir et de discuter, de faire sur le point sur nos vies et nous-même. C'était à peine si nous nous disions bonjour et au revoir. Nous ne partagions même plus un seul repas ensemble: j'étais avocat et je passais le plus de temps possible au bureau pour échapper à l'ambiance triste et trop calme de la maison. Petra, elle, était psychologue et avait toujours été très investie dans son travail. Elle travaillait avec les enfants et les considérait tous comme les siens et très souvent, elle revenait du travail avec des dessins de ses patients ou recevait des appels de ces derniers. Appels qui, dois-je le préciser, n'avaient pas grand rapport avec une éventuelle consultation.

Si l'habitude et la familiarité avaient gravement érodé notre couple, nos deux professions avaient fini de l'achever.

Et pourtant aucun de nous ne recherchait l'attention de l'autre. Pas une fois n'avions-nous lever le ton à ce sujet. Comme si nous nous étions résigné. Comme si nous l'acceptions. Comme si cette situation ne nous affectait pas.

Ce qui était sûrement vrai. Après tout, nous n'étions pas en conflit, nous nous aimions encore, alors à quoi bon créer une guerre? Nous n'étions simplement plus amoureux.

L'idée d'aller trouver du réconfort ailleurs m'a traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois. Mais Petra? Je ne voulais pas la blesser, lui faire de peine et trahir sa confiance. Qui étais-je pour jeter aux oubliettes des années de complicité, de confiance mutuelle, de tendresse? Et puis, comment aurais-je expliqué mon geste? Qu'aurais-je dit? Quel prétexte aurais-je donné? Et surtout, aurait-elle compris? M'aurait-elle pardonné?

Alors je me suis mis en tête de mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade. Parce que je savais très bien que cette situation ne nous satisfaisait en aucun cas et ne laissait en nous que cet affreux sentiment d'être prisonniers de quelque chose que nous ne contrôlions pas.

J'étais décidé, résolu. Cependant, je ne savais ni quand, ni comment je m'y prendrais. C'est lorsque j'étais seul dans ma voiture sur le chemin du travail ou celui de la maison que j'y pensais, que je réfléchissais à des éventualités. Et souvent, mes mains se crispaient d'elles-mêmes sur le volant tandis que la nervosité les faisait suer et me faisait étouffer. Quand? Où? Comment? Quels mots?

Voilà les questions qui me taraudaient dans mes moments de solitude.

Cependant, la réponse et l'occasion se sont imposées, comme ces personnes que l'on pense pas avoir envie de voir mais que l'on est bien content de surprendre sur le pas de notre porte une fois de temps à autres. C'était un soir glacé de février, à quelques jours de la Saint Valentin. Là était le paradoxe.

Et cette réponse et cette occasion, c'est Petra elle-même qui me les a offertes.

Ce soir-là je rentrais du travail, fatigué et agacé par ma longue journée de travail. Je travaillais actuellement sur un cas plutôt délicat et qui me prenait une grande partie de mon énergie. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de prendre une douche et de me mettre au lit aussitôt arrivé chez moi. Le trafic et les autres conducteurs avaient eu raison de la dernière once de patience que j'avais. Le froid et la neige qui menaçait de tomber m'avaient rendu plus qu'irritable.

Râlant, rouspétant, à bout de nerfs, c'est ainsi que je suis arrivé devant notre petite maison en rez-de-chaussée et que j'y ai découvert une vue des plus étonnantes.

Petra et Auruo, sur le pas de la porte. Jusqu'ici, rien de bien grave, me direz-vous. Et vous auriez raison. Non, ce qui m'a surpris le plus, c'était les regards tendres et doux qu'ils partageaient. Sous la lumière des lampadaires, les joues pâles de Petra apparaissaient rosies et ses lèvres maquillées de rouge à lèvres corail s'étiraient en petit sourire timide. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en cette petite queue-de-cheval qu'elle avait l'habitude de se faire après l'amour ( même si je devinais qu'ils n'avaient pas dû aller plus loin que quelques baisers enflammés à en juger par leur maladresse) et en ses grands yeux ambrés et humides brillaient cette petite étincelle que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps. Elle portait sur Auruo le regard qu'elle avait porté sur moi au début.

Auruo, lui, posait sur Petra ce même regard que j'avais autrefois posé sur elle: un regard plein d'admiration et d'inclination. Il se passait la main sur la nuque dans un geste nerveux et souriait comme un adolescent devant la fille qui lui plaît. Quand j'y repense, ils avaient tous deux l'air d'adolescents maladroits et encore nouveaux et pleins d'illusions face à l'Amour.

Et si à cet instant ils ne le savaient pas eux-mêmes, moi, de mon point du vue, je voyais bien qu'ils étaient amoureux. Petra était amoureuse.

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être heureux pour elle. Pour eux. Pour moi. Auruo et elle formaient un joli couple et j'étais certain qu'ils seraient bien tous les deux. Quand à moi, j'allais enfin pouvoir me libérer du poids qui me compressait la poitrine depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

Je ne leur en voulais pas. Je n'étais pas amer et plein de rancœur. Et je me demandais s'il fallait que j'en sois inquiet ou pas.

Je suis resté dans ma voiture et les observés se dire au revoir maladroitement. J'ai ri un peu lorsqu'ils se sont gauchement déposé un chaste baiser sur la joue. Et voir le regard abattu de Petra suivre la figure d'Auruo s'éloigner dans l'obscurité de la nuit m'a fait penser que finalement, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû rentrer. J'aurais peut-être dû rester au bureau une ou deux heures plus, prétexter un dossier urgent ou encore un dîner avec Hanji et Erwin. Je l'aurais fait avec plaisir. Mais je ne savais pas.

Mais je le savais à présent, et Auruo et Petra n'allaient bientôt plus avoir à se cacher. Alors je suis descendu de ma voiture et me suis dirigé vers la maison. En entendant la portière claquer, Petra a enfin tourné les yeux vers moi et a souri de ce sourire un peu forcé, las et qui manquait sérieusement d'éclat, qu'elle m'adressait le peu de fois que l'on se voyait. Sauf que cette fois, derrière cette risette, il n'y avait pas que de la lassitude, mais quelque chose d'autre. De la résignation peut-être? De la honte? De la gêne? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais je n'aimais pas du tout cette expression.

"Tu nous a vus, hein?" m'a-t-elle demandé, sans même me dire bonjour.

Je ne m'en suis pas formalisé. Avions-nous réellement besoin de nous dire bonjour lorsque que nous nous apprêtions à nous dire au revoir? Car, oui, c'était bien la dernière fois que j'appellerais Petra "ma femme". Et Petra semblait en avoir conscience aussi.

"Oui, mais je ne t'en veux pas."

"On a des choses à se dire toi et moi, hein?" Elle a soupiré. "Allez, rentrons, tu dois être frigorifié."

Alors nous sommes rentrés. J'ai laissé mes chaussures et ma veste près de la porte. Je me doutais qu'après cette importante discussion avec ma future ex-femme, je quitterais la maison pour aller trouver du réconfort auprès d'une tasse de thé ( jasmin ou fleur d'oranger, préférablement) ou d'un verre de Scotch chez Hanji ou Erwin et Mike. Je resterais sûrement la nuit là-bas, pour rentrer à cinq heures et repartir au boulot à six heures et ainsi débuter un nouveau cycle de ma vie. Celui de célibataire. C'était une sorte d'occasion de recommencer ma vie. Pas que Petra avait été une erreur, loin de là. Seulement une étape transitoire.

La chaleur de la maison m'a enveloppé de ses larges bras et j'ai senti le froid extérieur s'évaporer. Petra avait allumé la cheminée et un agréable arôme de bois et de feu s'était diffusé dans toute la pièce.

Je suis allé m'asseoir sur notre canapé bordeaux et Petra s'est affairée à préparer deux tasses de lait chaud au miel dans la cuisine ouverte. J'ai souri intérieurement. J'adorais le lait au miel. J'en adorais l'odeur sucrée qui s'en dégageait et me rappelait le confort et la douceur du giron de ma mère. Je gardais d'elle un souvenir tendre, une voix dont le son était fait du miel que Petra ajoutait maintenant au lait chaud et un amour qui ne connaissait aucune limite. Ma mère était morte d'une pneumonie, mais je me souviens de son sourire permanent, bien qu'affaibli, de ses bons conseils et de ses mots d'encouragement. Si elle avait été là, elle m'aurait donné les mots et la force de tout dire à Petra il y aurait longtemps déjà.

Cette dernière est venue s'installer à mes côtés, me tendant une tasse rouge et déposant la sienne délicatement sur la table basse. Elle s'est assise en tailleur, face au feu et a coincé ses mains entre ses cuisses. Encore une fois, elle a soupiré.

Le silence, qui jusque là ne s'était pas fait remarquer, s'est fait plus oppressant, plus gênant. On n'entendait que le bruit de nos respirations, du feu qui craquait et des occasionnelles gorgées de lait que je prenais. Petra, elle, laissait refroidir sa tasse et jouait avec ses pouces. Elle avait coincé sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et sa lèvre supérieure et la suçotait légèrement. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle réfléchissait intensément et à cet instant, elle avait l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir me dire.

Il était tellement facile de lire sur son angélique visage que je pouvais voir chaque question, phrase ou mot qui lui traversait l'esprit.

"Comment lui dire? Par où commencer? Par QUOI commencer? Et s'il ne comprenait pas? Et s'il se fâchait? Non après tout, il a dit qu'il ne nous en voulait pas... Mais tout de même! J'aurais dû attendre d'avoir mis un terme à notre relation..." Voilà ce qui semblait torturer cette pauvre Petra. Des questions classiques que chaque personne ayant trompé leur partenaire se poser au moment d'avouer leur pêché.

Mais voyant ma compagne aussi dérangée, un doute est aussi venu se glisser dans mon esprit.

Petra m'avait-elle réellement trompé? Nous étions encore en couple, c'était un fait. Nous vivions encore ensemble, c'est vrai. Juridiquement, nous étions encore mariés. Mais nous n'étions plus amoureux l'un de l'autre et quiconque serait venu chez nous sans nous connaître aurait vu deux colocataires et non un mari et sa femme.

Alors Petra m'avait-elle réellement trompé? Bonne question que je me posais là et à laquelle je n'avais pas ( du moins pas encore) la réponse.

Ce n'est que plus tard que cette dernière m'est venue.

Petra et moi avions terminé notre conversation. Elle m'avait tout expliqué, s'était excusée. M'avait dit qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui depuis le jour où je les avais présentés et que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Apparemment, elle avait essayé de le repousser, d'ignorer ses appels sur le téléphone de la maison, à ceux de son nom dans les couloirs du bureau lorsqu'elle venait me rendre visite ( Auruo était l'un de mes collègues et Petra venait me voir au travail de temps à autres) et puis avait succombé aux délicates attentions, à la gaucherie cachée sous une épaisse couche d'arrogance et de fierté et à la douceur des mots grossiers d'Auruo.

Elle avait décrit l'évolution de leur relation clandestine, de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient tenu la main jusqu'à maintenant. Elle s'était sentie obligée de se justifier à chaque parole, chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche, de me demander pardon encore et encore comme si elle m'avait brisé le cœur, l'avait piétiné devant des milliers de personnes avant de m'humilier par un amour innocent et passionné dont je n'avais eu vent de l'existence que ce soir là.

Je lui avais dit que ça n'était pas grave et que je l'avais pardonnée avant même de découvrir sa liaison.

Notre discussion avait duré deux heures. J'avais eu le temps de boire deux tasses de lait miellé et quatre verres d'eau. Et comme pour un apéritif entre amis, nous avions même fini par sortir des tomates cerise et des biscuits apéritif. Je voulais aider Petra à dédramatiser. Et ça avait marché.

Après ces deux heures, nous avions décidé que lorsque nous divorcerions, je garderais la maison et qu'elle irait s'installer chez Auruo. Elle m'avait embrassé sur la joue avant d'aller faire ses valises. Après avoir nettoyé nos deux tasses, mon verre et avoir jeté des emballages vides à la poubelle, j'étais sorti pour lui laisser du temps seule.

Petra et moi venions de nous dire au revoir. Tout était "officiellement" terminé.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à errer à 22h dans les rues glacées et enneigées de Rose.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller chez Hanji et de répondre à ses questions indiscrètes et oppressantes, je n'en n'avais pas la force. Je n'avais pas non plus envie d'aller chez Erwin et de le déranger dans son intimité avec Mike. Nous avions tous les deux passé une très longue journée et mon ami méritait ce repos dans les bras de son époux.

Alors j'ai simplement erré. Le silence de la ville endormie sous un fin drap blanc et le léger vent des soirs de février étaient mes seuls compagnons. Je devais avoir l'air d'une âme perdue, seul et marchant sans but précis, les mains dans les poches, les épaules voûtées et le nez enfoncé dans mon écharpe. Les yeux rivés sur le trottoir blanc de neige, j'avançais sans même regarder où j'allais. Il semblait que mes pensées m'avaient emmené loin de Rose et avaient fait de mon corps un robot sans âme, mes pieds avançaient d'eux-mêmes. Un pied après l'autre. Un pas. Deux pas. Trois...

Pendant ce temps là, moi, je pensais à Petra et Auruo. Je pensais à leur couple, qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais à cacher, à ce bonheur qu'ils pourraient maintenant étaler aux yeux du monde, à ces futurs baisers qu'ils échangeraient sans crainte d'être pointés du doigt... Avec un peu de chance, leur histoire durerait et Petra se remarierait. Elle aurait peut-être même un enfant d'Auruo. Et n'allez pas vous méprendre, j'étais parfaitement heureux pour eux. Mais l'égoïste que j'étais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser: "Et moi? Qui m'aimera? Qui aimerai-je? À côté de qui me réveillerai-je le matin? Qui sera là le soir pour me réconforter après une longue journée de travail? De qui m'occuperai-je? De qui prendrai-je soin?"

Après tout, c'était tout ce je voulais, c'était tout ce que je demandais. Aimer et prendre soin de quelqu'un. Être chéri et aimé de quelqu'un. Mais qui?

Et comme si le Destin, la Fortune ou simplement le hasard m'avaient entendu, lorsque j'ai levé les yeux du sol, un jeune homme est apparu dans mon champ de vision. Enfin un jeune homme... Pas exactement. Je ne connais aucun mot qui saurait le décrire avec précision.

Une peau parfaite couleur caramel qui avait l'air douce et sucrée, d'épaisses mèches chocolat qui tombaient devant deux amandes oscillant entre le turquoise et l'émeraude, deux longues jambes couvertes par un jean qui épousait parfaitement ses délicieuses formes. Il était appuyé contre un lampadaire, les bras croisés sur son torse dans une attitude nonchalante. Magnifique créature, sublime alien.

Son visage était fermé, ennuyé, blasé, et lorsqu'il m'a aperçu, ses deux lèvres roses et charnues se sont étirées en sourire charmeur qui n'était pas très sincère. Il y avait quelque chose derrière. Une chose sur laquelle je ne saurais mettre un nom. Mais en tout cas son expression n'avait rien de sincère.

J'ai continué à m'approcher jusqu'à m'arrêter à seulement quelques pas de lui. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai entendu sa voix pour la première fois. Elle était chaude, sensuelle, sucrée… Dégoûtée.

«Salut bel étranger, a-t-il dit. On cherche de la compagnie?»

Et c'est là que j'ai compris. Compris qu'il était prostitué. Un giton. Et c'est à ce moment exact, j'ai aussi compris que, bien que trop jeune, il avait fait ça bien trop de fois, et depuis bien trop longtemps. Que ses nombreux… clients (ce mot me répugnait) avaient tous, sinon une bonne partie, étaient des goujats, des personnes affreuses et s'étaient servi de lui comme on sert d'un mouchoir. L'avaient traité comme on traite le pire des criminels, la pire des ordures, le plus dégoûtant des monstres.

Rien que de voir ce visage triste et encore enfantin, cette expression salie mais qui gardait encore cette innocence immature, m'avait donné envie de prendre la main de leur propriétaire et de le ramener chez moi pour le protéger et le cacher aux yeux cruels du monde.

Ce gamin avait l'air d'en avoir déjà trop vu et quoi qu'il en soit, il était clair que faire le trottoir était loin d'être un choix et s'apparentait plus à un ordre que son inexpérience lui avait donné.

Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais même si c'était seulement pour une nuit, j'ai eu envie de m'occuper de lui, de le chérir, de le traiter comme un roi. Je ne voulais pas faire partie de ces hommes qui lui enlevaient toute dignité, toute humanité pour me servir son corps comme d'une poubelle et ensuite le jeter sur le trottoir pour qu'un autre lui inflige le même sort.

J'avais envie de voir dans ces yeux verts l'éclat de la jeunesse et non celui de la répulsion, de voir ces appétissantes lèvres roses laisser s'échapper des soupirs d'aise et de contentement pour finalement s'étirer en une risette de satisfaction.

Alors j'ai posé ma main avec douceur sur son manteau trop fin pour l'hiver et j'ai répondu avec sincérité et sans aucun ton séducteur dans la voix: «J'en ai besoin. Je paierai pour la chambre d'hôtel.»

Il a haussé les sourcils au ton employé, sûrement peu habitué à ce qu'on lui parle comme ça. Il a simplement hoché la tête et m'a lancé des tarifs que je n'ai pas retenus. J'ai dû répondre machinalement à ses propositions, trop occupé à détailler ses magnifiques traits. Ses paroles ne sont alors devenues qu'un vague blabla qui n'avait aucun sens, comme un son au fin fond de mon cerveau. Je n'ai vu plus que lui, une peau bronzée et des yeux éclatants sur la pâleur de l'hiver, un rayon de soleil sur les trottoirs opalescents.

Ce n'est qu'un seul mot qui m'a coupé dans ma contemplation.

«Eren.»

Eren. Son nom. C'était son nom.

«Levi.» J'ai simplement répondu.

…

Nous avons longuement marché dans les rues de Rose pour finalement arriver à destination. Nous n'avons pas une seule fois parlé. Seul le bruit étouffé des talons hauts d'Eren contre la neige venait déranger ce silence bien trop lourd.

Eren gardait un visage impassible, sans expression, mais les légères secousses de son corps et des doigts bleutés montraient qu'il avait froid. Qu'il était frigorifié. Spontanément, j'ai passé un bras autour de sa taille et l'ai brusquement rapproché de moi. Tendu au début, il s'est ensuite laissé aller au peu de chaleur que je lui offrait, se collant ainsi de lui-même contre mon flanc. Je crois que si ma taille l'avait permis, il aurait posé sa tête contre mon épaule. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai le plus maudit ma taille.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, j'ai demandé une chambre pour deux pour une seule nuit. L'hôtesse, bien que devant rester discrète par obligation, nous a lancé un regard entendu, mettant Eren mal à l'aise. Le visage de ce dernier, déjà peu jovial, est tombé, et ses yeux, déjà fuyants, se sont posés sur ses bottes usées.

Essayant de le rassurer, je l'ai rapproché de moi plus encore (si c'était possible) grâce au bras que j'avais gardé autour de sa taille et ai lancé un regard noir à cette peste. Qui était-elle pour juger? Se pensait-elle meilleure parce qu'elle avait un boulot conventionnel? C'est avec force et rage que j'ai déposé un billet de cinquante euros sur le comptoir et lui ai arraché des mains la clé qu'elle me tendait. Je l'ai à peine entendue dire «Chambre numéro trente-cinq» que j'avais déjà entraîné Eren vers ladite chambre. J'en ai vite fait le tour pour m'assurer que tout était propre, et rien à dire, si ce n'est que pour un fou du ménage comme moi, elle ne l'était peut-être pas assez.

Pendant ce temps-là, Eren est resté sur le pas de la porte, comme un enfant apeuré. Il se triturait les mains, passait tout son poids d'un pied à l'autre, sûrement gêné par ses talons. Il avait réellement l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire, même s'il avait dû être traîné dans des hôtels du même genre par des clients plus entreprenants que moi plein de fois avant moi. Et puis en y pensant, ça m'est apparu clairement: je n'étais pas un client ordinaire. Je n'avais pas rendu mes intentions claires depuis le début, je n'avais pas dit pour combien de temps je le voulais, pourquoi je le voulais; Eren avait remarqué l'attention que je lui portais, je l'avais défendu face au regard accusateur d'une hôtesse d'accueil, ce même regard auquel il devait faire face seul, le soir lorsqu'il sortait de chez lui en tenue que l'on jugeait provocante, ce même regard que lui jetaient des passants aux vies bien rangées et qui n'avaient aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle une personne si belle et si jeune attendait tous les soirs sur le trottoir ( moi-même je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je savais que ce n'était en aucun pour le plaisir).

Je voyais bien que, même s'il voulait donner l'impression que les yeux écœurés du monde entier ne l'atteignaient pas, il avait quand même des doutes quant à lui-même, et l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir devait lui donnait envie de recracher toutes les horreurs qu'il lisait dans les prunelles des autres à son reflet.

Je me suis approché d'Eren avec lenteur, comme on s'approche d'un animal blessé. Ses émeraudes ne brillaient pas, n'avaient aucun éclat et les larmes de honte que le jeune homme retenait ne faisaient que les flouter; la jeune créature tremblait imperceptiblement et mordait sa lèvre inférieur. Il était nerveux.

Nos deux regards se sont croisés, et le sien a essayé de se faire séducteur et déterminé. _À d'autres_ , j'ai failli lui crié. Je savais qu'il avait peur. Peur que sous mon apparence apathique, mes gestes tendres et mes petites attentions, je sois un homme brutal; peur d'être frappé, blessé; peur que je sois comme tous les autres.

(*)Alors, sans un mot et une fois assez proche de lui, j'ai saisi le poignet d'Eren et l'ai tiré vers moi. Il a un peu trébuché et pour se stabiliser, il a posé les mains sur mes épaules et j'ai posé les miennes sur sa taille.

Nous nous sommes regardés longuement, absorbant chaque trait, chaque marque, chaque imperfection sur le visage de l'autre.

Eren avait quelques taches de rousseurs éparses sur les pommettes et l'arête du nez, un très petit grain de beauté sur la joue gauche, et de plus près je pouvais voir quelques pigments bleus dans ses yeux. J'ai vu quelques traces de morsure sur ses lèvres rebondies, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas du tout.

Et puis, comme ça, un peu lentement mais de façon un peu inattendue, nos visages se sont rapprochés, nos nez se sont frôlés, nos lèvres se sont touchées, nos yeux se sont fermés. J'ai resserré mon étreinte autour d'Eren et il a passé ses bras autour de mon cou.

Notre baiser était doux et chaste et si une part de moi pressée de découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau dorée et de lui faire découvrir les joies d'un plaisir partagé, l'autre n'avait pas envie d'approfondir cette embrassade. J'aurais pu rester ainsi pour toujours, debout, dans une chambre d'hôtel inconnue, une personne qui ne demandait qu'un peu de tendresse dans les bras, nos lèvres scellées et le cœur battant la chamade.

Oui, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte du rythme anormalement élevé de mon cœur. Pour la première fois depuis des années il battait pour autre chose que pour me faire vivre. Il battait parce que j'étais anxieux, un peu stressé et inquiet, parce que je voulais plaire, parce j'avais peur de mal m'y prendre. Parce que j'avais une magnifique personne dans les bras et que cette personne m'avait marqué comme du bétail de ses sublimes iris. Parce que je savais qu'après cette nuit, je ferais tout pour avoir cette personne dans les bras tous les soirs.

Mon cœur battait pour Eren.

Appelez cela «niais», «impossible», «idiot», mais en moins d'une soirée, ce gamin m'avait envoûté, m'avait jeté un sort, je m'y étais attaché, sans même le connaître.

Plusieurs fois, nous avons du nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle, mais chaque fois notre baiser n'allait pas plus loin qu'une bouche sur une bouche. C'est Eren qui a pris l'initiative de glisser sa langue sur mes lèvres sèches. Alors je les ai entrouvertes et ai laissé son muscle chaud caresser le mien dans une valse sensuelle, passionnée, intime. J'ai senti l'un de ses bras glisser de mes épaules, Eren se pencher légèrement sur le côté, j'ai entendu une fermeture éclair. Et ces actions se sont répétées et puis Eren a perdu une bonne dizaine de centimètres: sans même détacher sa bouche de la mienne, il avait enlevé ses chaussures. J'ai ri un peu, le son étouffé par nos baisers, et Eren y a répondu.

Sans ses talons qui me paraissaient vertigineux, et même s'il était toujours plus grand que moi, Eren me paraissait plus frêle, plus accessible, plus fragile, et pourtant toujours aussi divin. Comme l'une de ces représentations de dieux grecs: elles sont là, tangibles, hautes et impressionnantes et ne sont pourtant qu'un pâle copie de l'original que jamais personne ne pourra atteindre, qui ne restera qu'un vague fantasme trop lointain pour être même un rêve. Eren était l'une de ces divinités antiques intouchables et sacrées. Eren était mon Aphrodite.

Semblant vouloir passer à la vitesse supérieure, il a enroulé une jambe autour de ma taille et l'a serrée pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. J'ai passé mes deux mains sur ses fesses et mis fin au baiser sans vraiment reculé non plus. Nos lèvres s'effleuraient encore lorsque j'ai murmuré «Accroche-toi». Il s'est exécuté et je l'ai porté jusqu'au lit situé non loin de la fenêtre dont les volets n'étaient pas fermés, et l'y ai posé délicatement. Les rayons de la Lune caressaient le visage enfantin d'Eren et ses yeux me sont apparus plus bleus que verts. Les traits de son visage me sont apparus plus anguleux et même ses cheveux semblaient avoir changé de nuance: au lieu d'être chocolat, ils avaient l'air d'être noisette. C'était drôle de voir comment la lumière pouvait changer l'apparence entière d'une personne.

Complètement hypnotisé, j'ai embrassé, ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou, lui ai retiré ses vêtements, aimé chaque centimètre de peau que je découvrais.

J'ai chéri Eren, comme jamais je n'avais chéri personne.

Pas même Petra.

Le plus déroutant dans tout cela, c'est que je ne connaissais rien d'Eren, que son prénom. Je n'avais aucune idée de son nom de famille, de son âge, je ne connaissais pas sa couleur préférée, pas le nom de son meilleur ami, je ne savais pas qui étaient ses parents, ne savais pas où il avait grandi, ni même pourquoi il avait était obligé de se prostituer. Toutes ces petites choses qui ont l'air bêtes, surtout dans des instants pareils, mais qui pourtant peuvent expliquer bien des choses.

Je n'avais presque pas conscience de ce que je faisais, de pourquoi, de quand je le faisais. Je n'entendais, ne voyais, ne sentais qu'Eren.

Ses soupirs. Sa respiration hachée. Ses gémissements. Son visage déformé par le plaisir que je semblais lui procurer, ses pommettes teintées de rouge. Les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux fermement clos.

Ses jambes qui enserraient mes hanches. Mes doigts, puis mon membre entourés par sa chaleur humide. Sa bouche charnue contre la mienne. Son corps chaud et suant contre le mien. Son ongles traçant leurs sillons dans mon dos. Les bruits de nos deux peaux se rencontrant. Sa voix qui montait dans les aigus.

Et puis sa chair se refermant sur la mienne. La chaleur qui s'est répandue en moi. Un cri déformé qui ressemblait à mon nom. Vague de plaisir partagé intense, destructrice. L'exaltation. L'orgasme.

Tout ça, je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Je n'oublierais jamais ma première nuit avec Eren.

…

Plus tard, après que je sois allé chercher de quoi nous nettoyer tous les deux, nous nous sommes allongés sous les couvertures encore nus. La tête d'Eren reposait sur un oreiller et la mienne sur son torse. J'avais passé un bras autour de sa taille, comme pour m'assurer qu'il ne repartirait pas, qu'il resterait avec moi et n'irait pas m'oublier dans les bras d'un autre. Et comme pour me rassurer, Eren avait emmêlé sa main à mes cheveux et me massait doucement le cuir chevelu.

Nous avons discuté un peu. Ou plutôt, il me posait des questions et j'y répondais sans vraiment de conviction. Je n'aimais pas parler de moi, et il semblait que je ne sois pas le seul, puisque à chaque fois que j'essayais de faire dévier la conversation sur lui, Eren faisait sembler de ne pas avoir entendu ma question et changeait de sujet si brusquement qu'il était douloureusement évident qu'il cachait quelque chose. De douloureux, probablement. De honteux, certainement. Mais je laissais passer, parce que je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'intrusif et que je respectais son choix. Après tout nous n'étions que deux inconnus. N'est-ce pas?

Alors pourquoi ce pincement au cœur lorsqu'il me refusait implicitement, ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule indice sur son passé? Pourquoi cette envie de tout savoir de lui?

«Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à venir me voir?» A-t-il demandé d'un ton léger. «Tu as dit que tu en avais besoin.»

J'ai ri un peu. Rien ne m'avait poussé à aller voir Eren. Avant ce soir, je n'avais même jamais su qu'il existait. Et il le savait. Il ne savait également rien de mon existence. Notre rencontre n'avait été que pure coïncidence. Et il le savait. Il voulait juste se donner une importance qu'il pensait ne pas avoir. Mais ça, je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard.

J'ai simplement répondu: « Je viens de divorcer.»

Enfin, rien n'avait été encore signé et figé sur papier, mais franchement, c'était tout comme et bien plus simple à expliquer.

«Oh.» A fait Eren, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. «Elle t'a trompé?»

Encore cette même question. Petra m'avait-elle trompé? J'ai longuement réfléchi avant d'ouvrir la bouche. J'ai repensé à ces années de routine, d'ennui passées à ces côtés, aux nombreux repas que nous n'avons pas pris ensemble, à la dernière que nous avons fait plus qu'effleurer l'autre le matin au réveil. J'ai repensé à cette lueur dans le regard de Petra lorsque Auruo s'en est allé dans la pénombre, cette petite queue-de-cheval, à ce rouge à lèvres qu'elle n'avait plus porté depuis longtemps. J'ai repensé à cette petite robe qu'elle mettait chaque premier jour d'été qui autrefois me rendait fou, mais qui aujourd'hui avait perdu de son charme. J'ai repensé à tout et tout me laissait de marbre.

Et alors, je me suis demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas su répondre à une question si simple avant.

«Non, nous n'étions plus amoureux.» C'est sorti de ma bouche avec tout le naturel du monde. Et Eren a semblé comprendre.

Après cela, nous n'avons plus rien dit. Il n'y avait plus qu'Eren et sa main dans mes cheveux. Sa respiration qui m'apaisait. Et le silence, confortable, mais troublant de par justement le fait qu'il ne nous gênait aucunement. Je n'ai plus eu l'impression d'être juste un autre client pour Eren. Mais quelqu'un qui allait compter. Et Eren m'a fait le même effet.

Et puis il a commencé à bouger dans tous les sens, comme pour se dégager. Alors, quand j'ai senti sa main s'éloigner, l'oreiller sous ma tête lorsqu'il s'est assis sur le bord de lit et je l'ai retenu. Il m'a regardé de ses deux grands yeux innocents, un air confus sur le visage.

«Reste, tu dois être crevé et il fait froid dehors.»

Il a rougi et détourné le regard, comme si je venais de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour deviner qu'il n'allait pas partir pour rentrer chez lui si je n'arrivais pas à le retenir.

Voyant que je savais ce qu'il comptait faire, il s'est raclé la gorge et s'est justifié par: «C'est ce que je fais pour vivre.»

Pour toute contestation, j'ai agrippé son poignet et Eren a posé sur moi un drôle de regard et a froncé les sourcils. Il avait l'air perplexe, dubitatif: c'était sûrement la première fois qu'on lui demandait de rester et je devais le mettre en confiance, lui montrer qu'il avait le contrôle, le tranquilliser.

«On n'est pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit. Si tu veux dormir, c'est ce qu'on fera. Si tu veux qu'on parle, on parlera. Mais si tu tiens réellement à t'en aller, alors je ne te retiendrais pas.»

J'ai doucement lâché son poignet, pour qu'il sente qu'il avait le choix, et que peu importe ce choix, je le respecterais.

J'ai vu ses magnifique orbes faire des allers-retours entre la porte et moi, pour finalement ne pas me quitter. Il avait hésité, un certain temps, mais son choix semblait fait.

«Je reste.» A-t-il déclaré. «De toute façon, j'ai un peu mal aux fesses et je t'avoue que j'ai bien envie de dormir avec quelqu'un ce soir.»

J'ai ri du nez à cette déclaration si franche. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du fait que nous venions de passer un moment intime ensemble ou si c'est à cause du peu d'insouciance qui semblait encore nichée en lui, mais il n'a pas eu l'air de ce rendre compte de ce qu'il disait ou du fait même qu'il le disait. J'ai trouvé ça adorable.

Eren s'est glissé sous les couvertures et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui est venu se blottir contre moi. Nous étions allongés comme un couple, intimement collés l'un à l'autre comme si nous voulions nous protéger mutuellement du monde extérieur.

Ça semblait juste.

Tellement juste, qu'encore une fois, nous nous sommes embrassés. Comme si nous étions mariés.

À cette pensée, j'ai senti mes joues se réchauffer et Eren a ri, un peu comme s'il avait entendu ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit. Son rire était celui d'un enfant que la vie n'a pas encore écorché, trop cristallin et pur pour se soucier des difficultés qui se dresseraient un jour sur son chemin. Alors je l'ai laissé rire. Je lui ai laissé oublier la raison pour laquelle nous partagions le même lit, et en le laissant faire, j'ai oublié moi aussi. Parce qu'une fois encore, mon cœur a battu plus vite. Pour Eren.

«Bonne nuit, amour.» A-t-il susurré sur un ton moqueur.

J'ai grogné un «Dors gamin.», mais c'était seulement pour masquer mon trouble. Entendre Eren m'appeler «amour» était une chose à laquelle j'aurais pu m'habituer et même si ce n'était qu'un jeu, c'était un jeu trop dangereux pour que je veuille m'y risquer.

Il gloussé encore un peu, avant de se lover dans mes bras et de déposer un baiser à la base de mon cou.

Il m'a même semblé l'entendre chuchoter «merci» avant qu'il ne laisse les bras de Morphée l'arracher des miens.

Quant à moi, j'ai caressé ses épaisses mèches un bon moment, pensif. J'étais heureux d'avoir rencontré Eren, et en à peine quelques heures cet étranger avait réussi à me faire oublier des années et des années de ma vie. Petra et Auruo étaient oubliés depuis le moment où j'avais posé les yeux sur Eren, qui avait inconsciemment pris une plume pour réécrire toute ma vie.

Je ne pensais pas être amoureux d'Eren. Encore une fois, je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps et je ne savais rien de lui. Mais je m'y étais fortement attaché, si l'on se fiait à l'envie de le protéger de tout et de tout le monde et au fait que mon palpitant ait fait de dangereuses accélérations plusieurs fois ce soir-là.

Et puis je me voyais bien chaque soir, comme ça. Eren contre moi, ses mains repliées contre mon torse, ses cheveux chatouillant mon nez et sa respiration touchant ma peau.

C'est sur ses fantasmes que me suis endormi, mes membres rapprochant inconsciemment ce délicieux alien de moi.

J'espérais maintenant me réveiller assez tôt pour pouvoir le contempler avant son réveil.

…

Il est parti. Bien avant mon réveil, je suppose. J'ai tristement soupiré et ai placé ma main à l'endroit même où il était quelques heures auparavant.

La déception est montée en moi, m'a envahi, a menacé de m'étouffer.

Et puis j'ai aperçu un post-it jaune du coin de l'œil, posé sur la table de chevet.

Le mot était cours, l'écriture, hâtive, mais nette.

 _«Merci encore pour hier soir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui est de payer, tu m'as déjà donné ce dont j'avais réellement besoin: un peu d'affection et de considération._

 _En espérant te revoir un jour ( et dans d'autres circonstances si possible)_

 _Eren»_

Ce simple mot m'a fait de l'effet. Eren espérait me revoir. Et il me reverrait certainement. Je ne m'imaginais pas ne pas pouvoir être de nouveau à ses côtés un jour.

Je me suis douché, habillé de mes vêtements de la veille ( ce qui m'écœurait au plus haut point), et, avec le mot d'Eren en poche et la ferme intention de le retrouver un jour, j'ai quitté la chambre d'hôtel.

* * *

 _ **Fin Partie 1**_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère pouvoir poster la deuxième partie dans peu de temps.**

 **Ensuite, merci à tous les mises en favoris, à toutes les reviews laissées pour mes deux derniers OS.**

 **Merci du fond du coeur à:**

 **-Aoneko-sama ( Tu m'a transmis ton sourire niais avec ta review xD)**

 **( héhé, merci xD)**

 **-emylou ( Si tu lis ceci, j'espère que tes yeux vont mieux xD)**

 **-Ma petite ombre**

 **-manu44 ( Je te remercie pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissées)**

 **-Nylae-Chan.**

 **Honnêtement, quand je doute ou que j'ai du mal à écrire, je lis vos reviews et ça va de suite beaucoup mieux. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point, ne seraient-ce que, deux-trois mots de votre part comptent pour moi. Merci à aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre.**

 **J'vous aime tous et toutes du fond du coeur. :)**


End file.
